Happy Perverted Birthday Casey!
by Fay Mouse
Summary: Sammy and her friends throw a party for Casey! Stuff gets perverted hehe, Cammy
1. Chapter 1

"ow ow! fuck! Danny! it hurts" Sammy said, biting her lower lip.

"Shh, It'll be alright, just a few more seconds Sammy" Danny replied hastily.

"No! Danny! Oww!"

"Just one more second! And lower your voice or Casey might here you" Danny breathed, looking over his shoulder.

Sammy bit on her bottom lip, biting in her screams. "It fucking hurts" she hissed at him, her eyes watering from the pain.

"Do you want in or not?" He asked.

"I do, I really fucking do, if it didn't hurt so fucking much!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Im almost done…there done" Danny said his face all sweaty as he looked at Sammy. Sammy let out a soft whimper, and fell back, putting her hands over her face. "oww…" She said weekly.

Danny smirked at her shaking his head, "such a baby" he said. Sammy put her hands to her sides looking up at him, "your just so slow, I wouldn't be like this if you had done it quicker" she muttered.

"Well excuse me for trying to squeeze a fucking ten inch thing through such a small hole" He said. Sammy huffed, and looked away crossing her arms. "Pathetic...you're so weak" she said.

Danny rolled his eyes, and put out his hand to help her stand up. "well if you hadn't lost the keys to the door I wouldn't of had to shove the stick up the crack in the wall to open the fucked up door."

Sammy took his hand, standing up "well you should have let me stand on you! Instead of having me get on my knees so you could stand on my back."

Danny pulled her up, "but you're so short, you would have barely reached the top of the door"

Sammy just rolled her eyes, and pushed open the door they two had just opened, She walked inside the room fallowed by Danny and looked around. It was lifeless, but a hundred or so balloons littered the place, with party decorations everywhere. A huge banner hung from the ceiling that said, "Happy Birthday Casey!"

"So how long till the party starts?" Danny asked Sammy, she looked at the clock, "three hours..Marisa's mom should be here with the cake any second now, Marissa, Holly, and Dot are working on the party hats, I texted them and they said they'll be here in an hour, and Billy is still stalling Casey."

REVIEW! PLEEASE! 333

It would mean so much if you did 3

I accept anonymous reviews as wellllll so no excuse for not reviewing!

-xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

opps...forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter , ahem...I DO NOT OWN SAMMY KEYS!

* * *

There was a nock on the door, and Miss Mckenzie walked inside, carrying a medium sized cake. It had white frosting along the sides of it, and handcuffs with chain decoration going around it. The words 'Congratulations!' Was written across it in silver frosting. "Wow Miss M. The cake looks amazing" Said Danny, taking the cake from her. Miss Mckenzie beamed, "Why thank you Danny, It took me all morning to make" Sammy looked at her wide eyed. "you..you made this?" She asked, in disbelief. "Dang…that's one hell of a cake, never knew you were a chef" She said with a laugh. Miss Mckenzie turned slightly red from all the complements, "well..i did use to live in Switzerland..i learned from there" she said, with a soft laugh, "well id best be going, errands t run, stuff to do" she said, and waved at Sammy and Danny. They waved back then went there separate ways as well. Danny went to go put the cake in the fridge, while Sammy went around rearranging the things in the room.

"Saammmmyyyy!" An overly hyper voice attacked her from the back. "Hi hi!" said the voice none other than Marisa's. "Hey Marisa" Sammy said, looking behind her as Dot and Holly came running behind Marisa, holding their sides. "Jesus Marisa…you run fast" Said Holly, sitting down on one of the chairs. Sammy laughed, and looked at them curiosly, "wait..what about the party hats?" She asked. "Ohwellwegotacallfrombillysay ingwedidntneedtomakethemsinc edannyandhimhadplannedanothe rgameandtheyweregetttingcost umesandeverythingohspeakingo fwhichwheresDanny!" Marrisa giggled looking around.  
"What…?" Sammy asked looking at Marisa, "how much of those fancy fudge balls have you had?"

"hmm…none" Marisa said, Dot stood up and looked astonished. "None!? Marisa you literally ate them all!"

The three girls stared at each other for a second, and then burst up laughing remembering Marisa's addiction to the fudge balls they had gotten her for her previous birthday.

After the laughter died down, Sammy shook her head, "so the hats..?" She asked Dot, "oh right, the hats, Billy called us and said we didn't need them anymore, something about having already planned a game, and gotten the costumes." She said looking skeptical.

Sammy nodded her head slowly, just then a blond haired boy walked in, he had one of his ears pierced and was looking around, out of place. He walked over to the group of girls, and Holly jumped up, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey Jace! Glad you could make it" she giggled, The boy smiled at her, and lightly flicked the top of her nose with his finger. "'course I voud make it silly 'ead" He said with his French accent. He looked over at Sammy, Marisa, and Dot. " 'ello Misa, Dot, And Sammy" he said, smiling at the three. The smiled at him "hey Jace" Jace was Holly's boyfriend from ironically Holland.

Holly took Jace's hand and looked at the three girsl, biting her lower lip. "uhm…Jace is leaving tomorrow back to Holland for a month..And we made some plans for today" She said hurriedly, "so...is it alright if we help set up then take off?" She asked them nervously.

"wait..your leaving tomorrow?!" the girls said in unison. Jace nodded slowly. "Yep, me mum vants me back for the 'olidays" He said.

The girls looked at Holly and Jace, the quickly started shoving them both out the door, they knew how much Holly liked Jace. "Go on you two lovebirds, were almost done setting up anyways" Marisa said laughing, as she winked at Holly. Holly blushed a bright red, and turned around hugging Sammy, Marisa, and Dot "You guys are the best!" she said, "we know" Said Dot grinning at her, "I think your prince charming is waiting, of you go now princess!" she said giggling. Holly hugged them again for the last time, before she took Jace's hand again and started to walk away, closing the door to the room with a soft click.

"Sammyy! Where's Danny?" Marisa asked

"He went to put the cake in the fridge" she said gesturing to the back room. Marrisa skipped away to the back room.

Dot climbed onto the stage, and looked around the room. "So glad the Wreck center let us use this room" She called to Sammy who was on the other side of the room "So who's on the guest list?"

"Welp…It's you, me, Casey, Danny, Billy, and Marisa" Sammy called back to her.

"That's all? Wow…let me guess, Billy decided on this?"

Sammy nodded her head, "something about the 'most best game ever' "She said.

They both laughed, wondering what Billy could have planned for them.

* * *

REVIEW PLEAASE!

the more rewviews the faster i update

no excuse not to review!

kay? kay ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

An hour passed by, Sammy, Danny, Marisa, and Dot were lying around the room, clearly bored. Dot was laying down on the stage. She had the mic in her hand, and sighed into it tapping the top of it. A loud screeching sound came from it making the others jump.

"Ow fuck Dot, My ears!" Danny said, standing up.

Dot laughed, and spoke into the mic "Shut up Danny"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Sammy! Call Billy and tell him to bring Casey right now, I'm fucking bored"

Sammy handed Danny her phone, "for the hundredth time, I already texted him" She muttered, walking over to the stage where Dot was laying down.

Danny looked at the texts.

**You:** Bring Casey Over now! We set up ahead of time.

**Billy:** I have to pick up the costumes call you when I get there.

**You:** Billy its been thirty minutes since, WHEN ARE YOU GETTING HERE? Dannys being a derp.

**Billy:** Haha, jeez calm down missy, I'll get there when I get there.

**You:** You did not just call me missy.

**Billy:** I totally did, deary.

**You:** Billy, expect pain when you get here.

**Billy:** Gasp, you'd hit your prince charming's best friend?

**You:** Yes…yes I would :)

**Billy:** Evil women..

**You:** GET OVER HERE NOW D: WHERE ALL DYING OF BOREDOM

**Billy:** La la la, and im here skipping in the flower fields :)

**You:** Billy -.-

**Billy:** Haha, calm down, im coming, ill text you once I get there, be ready to yell surprise when you get my text.

**You:** Fine fine, hurry up though

Danny let out a sigh, and put Sammy's phone down on the table, sitting down next to Marisa, who had fallen asleep from her sugar rush. He smiled and brushed the hair out of her face. "Jeez hun, your such a wonder" he muttered softly, just as Sammy's phone buzzed. He picked it up and sure enough there was a text from Billy saying "AT THE DOOR IN FIVE"

"Sammy, Dot, there ganna be here in five" Danny yelled over to them.

The two girls sat up, and Sammy ran over to the tables, hiding behind one of them.

"MARISSA WAKE THE FUCK UP" Dot yelled through mic, before she giggled, and hid next to Sammy.

Marisa jumped up, and looked around. "whaaa?" she said, looking at Danny. Danny laughed and took her hand, running over to another set of tables and hiding behind them. "Casey and Billy are going to be here soon" he said.

A minute went by as they held their breaths, then another. Sammy's legs where getting tired of crouching for so long, She looked over at the door, it stayed motionless as ever, then very slowly, the door knob turned, and the door swung open, hitting the wall with a loud crash. Sammy, Dot, Marisa, and Danny jumped up from there crouching positions and yelled a loud 'surprise' as Billy walked in fallowed by Casey.

Casey looked around, and laughed, he didn't look that surprised, but of course he was with the talkative Billy who was sure to blabber it all to him. Sammy walked over to Casey and gave him a light peck on the lips, "happy birthday hun" She said softly, as the others came over to him and wished him a happy birthday.

"Alright! Now that our old friend has gotten older, we shall play a game!" Billy said grinning around at everyone. He was talking into the mic, and his voice boomed through the empty room like a game show host. "Dot, Sammy, and Marisa, If you girls can so kindly walk up onto the stage for me and take these papers from my hand" He said, holding out the papers, They looked at him curiously, and took the papers, looking over them.

"What is this?" Sammy asked looking at the paper.

"it's a contract, so you guys don't sue us for playing this game" He said with a boyish grin.

Marisa squinted at the writing, which seemed to be only readable under a microscope. "Gosh Billy, I can't even read what it says, what kind of game is this?" She asked.

Billy handed them each a pen, "sign and I'll tell you"

The girls looked apprehensive as they took the pen's, they looked over at Casey and Danny who were trying to hide back smirks, then at Billy who was smirking openly. "Go on then..." he said.

Sammy sighed and signed the piece of paper, "this better not be some lame joke" She muttered, just as Marisa and Dot signed it.

Right when the girls had finished signing the papers, Billy snatched them and put them away. "Good, so your all playing then?" He asked.

The girls nodded slowly, "so what's the game?" asked Dot.

"It's simple, we all get assigned a character, and we have to act like that, first one to break character loses" he said smiling, "there are two teams, the boys and girls, if one person from the girls team breaks character then the whole team is out, same goes for us"

Sammy raised her eyebrow "that's it?" She asked.

Billy nodded, "yup...but of course there are consequences" He said smiling darkly, "and trust me…the consequences I came up with is why I had to make those contracts so your parents don't try suing me. Plus total public humiliation of course"

Sammy rolled her eyes, trying not to look nervous, she knew Billy wouldn't do anything to harm them, but maybe it was something else.

Just then there was another nock on the door, Billy grinned and walked over, opening the door, six people walked in. They seemed to be in there early twenties, there were three women and three men, each of the women took Sammy Marisa and Dot's hand leading them out the door. Dot turned around and looked at Billy with a confused look, He smiled at her and put up his hands "all a part of the game" he mouthed.

* * *

REVIEW PLZ!


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty minutes passed, the balloons rolled in the empty room. Not a soul was in sight Thirty minutes passed, as the door creaked open. Danny, Billy, and Casey walked in smirking, as they climbed onto the stage. They weren't wearing their usual clothes.

Danny had his hair styled so they spiked up, a dark blue streak going through them. He wore a tight black vest, with a half sleeved dark blue shirt. He had a spiked necklace around his neck, and his ears seemed to have a cross bone hanging from them. His black jeans had a chain around it in place of a belt.

Billy was wearing a dark green vest with a half sleeved black shirt, he had an assortment of chains and necklaces around his neck, his right arm had a spiked dark green belt on it, his hair messily rested on his head with a green streak going through it.

Casey was wearing a sleeveless vest, showing off his muscles, his hair was styled so it covered one of his eyes; he had red streaks going through his hair. A crimson red fang hung from his ear. A silver chain was hanging out of his vest pocket; another chain was hanging from his black jeans going around his belt loop. He wore a chained necklace around his neck, and a another one around his arm.

The three boys looked at each other smiling, "heh, I feel gay…you two actually look pretty decent" Billy said, Casey and Danny laughed, "I'd fall in love with myself over and over again" Danny said, "Especially with you 'boss' " He said referring to Casey. Casey rolled his eyes, "Shut up" He muttered. Danny and Billy laughed.

Twenty minutes passed by in silence, the boys fidgeting with their clothing, trying to make it perfect. There was a knock on the door, the girls walked in. Each of the older women was holding each of the girl's hands. Sammy, Dot, and Marisa had blindfolds over their eyes, and were wearing long cloaks with the hoods up. There body and face barely visible. The women lead them onto the stage. The girls fidgeted nervously, toeing the ground as they looked around, trying to see through there blindfolds. The boys looked at them curiously. They already knew what they were dressing up as, but wondered how they looked in the clothing.

The women seated Casey, Danny, and Billy onto seats, then put Sammy in front of Casey, Marisa in front of Danny, and Dot in front of Billy. The boys looked up at their girl friends; the girls looked around confused, standing still. After doing that, the women walked behind each of the girls.

The woman who was standing behind Sammy was in the middle and spoke. "The rules of the game are pretty simple, once the cloaks come of you all have ten minutes to get into character, you can chose now to quit the game without any penalties, if you except the challenge, put up your right hand, if not please leave the room" She said, looking around, the boys put up their hands, then looked at the girls, the girls slowly raised their hands as well. The women smiled, "very well, you all chose to accept the challenge. Now then, we will leave you to each of your dates, boys you may take of the cloaks once we exit the room" She said with a smile, then walked away fallowed by the two other women.

* * *

REVIEW PLZZZ!

i hope this doesn't turn rated 'm'

trying my best to keep it clean .


	5. Chapter 5

Billy stood up, and looked at Casey and Danny. "Go ahead and remove their blindfolds for now" He said, removing Dots blindfold. Once the blindfolds were taken off, the girls' reactions were pretty much all the same.

They let out a soft gasp, took a step back, and stared at their boyfriends, a light pinkish color spreading over their faces. The boys smirked slightly at their reaction, but remained silent letting the girls marvel over there outfits.

Finally Billy spoke again, "So the lady didn't explain everything" He said pulling out two hats, one pink the other black. He handed the pink hat to Dot, who shook her head, and put up her hands from under the cloak, they were tied together with handcuffs.

"My hands are tied" She muttered, "something about all this being apart of the game" She said. The other two girls also put up their hands, which were also cuffed together.

"Oh…" said Billy smirking. "Well I guess we can pick for you then." He said with a smile, then handed Danny the black hat, Danny picked up a piece of paper that was in the hat, then passed the hat to Casey who picked up a piece of paper.

Casey gave the hat back to Billy who picked a piece of paper. "Wait…" said Sammy, as she hopped over to Billy, Billy looked at her curiously, as If she already knew what he was going to ask, Sammy let out an exasperated sigh and picked up the cloak a tiny bit showing her feet who had a belt around them, tying her feet together.

"They tightened the ropes once we got on the stage, when they were standing behind us" She said, "all a part of the stupid game" Sammy then looked at Billy, "Give me the hat, where picking our own paper" She said, not wanting there to be any disadvantages at all.

Billy put the hat out in front of her and smirked. "and how exactly ar-…." He broke off his sentence, as Sammy put her face inside the hat and picked up a piece of paper with her mouth. She hoped back in line and smirked, with the paper in her mouth. Dot hopped up, "my turn" she said, putting her face in the hat, picking up a piece of paper.

After Marisa too had gotten her paper, the boys trying to hold back laughs, Billy spoke again. "Starting from me, onto Danny, then Casey, to you three girls, where going to read the paper"

Billy looked down at his paper, and read out loud "harsh". Danny went next reading the words "Cold", then Casey who read "demanding."

Sammy who had her paper in her hand hopped a step towards Casey and put out her head, offering him the paper. He took the paper from her mouth. "Hold it out to me, I wanna read it myself" she said, Casey smirked and rolled his eyes, "you think where going to cheat?" he asked, "possibly" said Sammy. Casey rolled his eyes, and held the paper out in front of her as she read out loud "submissive?"

The boy's held back a smirk, as Marisa hoped up to Danny. Danny took the paper from her as she read it "Energetic…?" She said looking confused, as Billy walked over to Dot, She gave him the paper and read "optimistic."

Billy took all the papers, and put them back in the hats looking around, "so we just picked our characters personality traits, for the boys they have to be Harsh, cold, and demanding, Girls on the other hand have to submissive, energetic, and optimistic"

"Wait..WHAT?" The girls said at the same time. "No way!" They said again, at the same time. Billy held up the contracts they had signed earlier, "ah-ah-ah" he said "you guys signed already"

They looked at the contracts, then at each other as if they were having some kind of telepathic conversation between themselves. They looked back at the boys, "fine" they said again. "But if we win, we want to add our own little punishment to the game" Sammy said. Billy tilted his head, then looked at the boys, "sure thing, though you guys know were ganna win" He said with a laugh.

"Hmph, we'll see about that" Said Marisa.

"We will indeed…" Said Billy looking as if he was plotting something evil with the other two boys, "anyways, back to the game, you all get one chance to break character, so…Like one redo, if you break character once its fine, you get a redo" He said, pulling out another hat, as he held it out to Sammy, Sammy put her mouth in it, pulling out another piece of paper.

Then Billy picked up a piece of paper form the same hat, and took the one in Sammy's mouth, reading them both out loud. "So…" He said looking at Sammy, Dot, and Marisa, "you guys have to call us 'master' if you call us by just our names…your breaking character and your out. And also.." He said looking over the paper, "you have to speak in third person character at all times.." He smirked.

"NO WAY!" Sammy, Marisa, and Dot said. Billy silenced them by holding out the contract; the girls looked at them, and glared, "what exactly are you guys going to call us?" Dot asked, "Whatever we wish" he smiled, showing her the paper, "it says so right here, and we can speak in whatever dialect we want"

"This is so unfair!" Marisa said, the boys just laughed, and walked towards the girls, "now can we see what costumes you guys are wearing."

Casey walked towards Sammy, Sammy looked up at him, he was a good nine inches taller than her, she looked away as Casey took of the hood on her cloak.

Sammy's hair was lightly curled, her brown locks rested on her shoulders, on her head she had on white tall bunny ears, one of the ears was straight up, the other bent half way through the middle, giving her a small innocent cute look.

The makeup around her eyes made her eyes look big and innocent; she had on a light shade of pink lipstick.

Sammy was looking at Casey through the corner of her eyes, not wanting to look at him directly. Casey took of her cloak, and let it drop freely to the ground, instantly when he saw her, both their faces turned a bright red color. "Wow…" he said softly, looking at his girlfriend.

Sammy was wearing what seemed to be a pure white swim suit only that it wasn't. It was strapless, showing her lightly tanned shoulders, she had on a white collar type of necklace. She was wearing white leggings, and white ballerina shoes. Her outfit was complete with a small bunny tail on her backside.

She looked over at Marisa and then Dot who were wearing the exact same thing as her, though instead of being a pure white, Marisa's outfit was a baby pink color, and dots a baby blue. The room was silent, as the couples looked at each other blushing. About five minutes passed, when Billy wrung a small bell, looking around at everyone smirking. He had three long chains in his hand. He walked over to dot, and hooked one side of the chain around the collar like necklace she was wearing, and handed the other two chains to Danny and Casey who did the same to Marisa and Sammy. The girls just stared to shock to say anything. "Starting now...We have ten minutes to get into character" Billy said. Sammy was the first to move, she hopped closer to Marisa and Dot, ten looked over at the boys. "Leave, we need to talk" She said, gesturing the boys to the other corner of the room. The boys just rolled their eyes walking of the stage to the other side of the room.

* * *

omg omg omg...its turning wierd o-o

i think ima change the rating soon to rated 'm'

OH AND CASEY TUNED 18 There all around that age! not 13 lol...cuz thatd be wierd

.

REWIEW PLZZZZZZ


	6. Chapter 6

Marisa, Sammy, and Dot huddled close together deep in conversation. There whispers filled the silent room, as they conversed together urgently. Danny, Billy and Casey where on opposite sides of the room, their eyes were closed, they were clearly getting into character.

"God...it's not fair, all three of them where in theater since middle school" Marisa hissed, looking over her shoulder at Danny. She held up her tied up hands, "and why the hell are we tied up?" She said. Sammy let out an exasperated sigh "okay...so here's the supposed plan, we do our best alright? We have one redo so let's not try to use it up. And besides, there personalities are supposed to be harsh, cruel, and demanding. I can barely see them being like that for long, so our job is just to stick to our character but be as annoying as possible and make them break character. They're going to be doing the same thing to us as well, so..just let's try our best" The other two nodded, Marisa was starting to do her little dance as she looked over at Danny. "They look hot" She muttered, Sammy and Dot nodded in agreement, "I'm still pissed at them though" Marisa muttered looking down at herself.

Sammy looked at her own clothing and nodded. "We look like total sluts.." She said.

Marisa shook her fluffy bunny tail and smiled, "but extremely cute" she giggled.

Dot and Sammy rolled their eyes, and looked over at their boyfriends again who still had their eyes closed, and where getting into character. "We should probably try getting into character as well" Sammy muttered, Just as she had said that, the timer rung indicating the ten minutes where over. The girls held there breaths, and looked over at their boyfriends.

Sammy stared at Casey, who turned around slowly a smirk playing on his lips, he had a distant look in his eyes, as he approached her. She looked up at him, as he took the chain that hung around her neck, he pulled it roughly, careful not to hurt her she was his girlfriend after all.

Sammy stumbled forward, not expecting him to do that, her feet where tied together tightly, making it hard for her to catch her balance. She did an odd hopping motion, trying to get stable on her feet. Her hands were useless as well being tied up and all. Casey noticed, and he put his hand on her shoulder, stabling her. She looked at him again, "what the fuck Casey!" She said, Casey smirked and shook his head, leaning his head close to hers as he started to nibble on her ear. "Dearest Samantha~ Its Master Casey" He whispered. "You have no more chances; shall I refresh your memory of the rules?" The skin on Sammy's arm shivered at his seductive voice. He was a good actor.

Sammy felt her head nodding, as if she wasn't in her body and looked up at him again, "Your suppose to be energetic, submissive, optimistic. You're to talk in third person, and of course call me Master Casey" he said, pulling on her ear between his teeth. Sammy let out a soft whimper and nodded her head. "A-alright..m..m.." Sammy couldn't bring herself to call him 'master'. She took a deep breath, and looked him straight in the eyes, her face a bright red, "Master Casey!" She said. Casey smirked, and kissed her lips softly, pulling on the chain around her neck as he turned around. "come" he said simply, starting to walk. "Wait! Uhh…M-master Casey, Sammy wishes…you untie her legs so she can walk" Sammy said turning a brighter color of pink. Casey turned around, and smiled at her "is that so?" He said. Sammy nodded her head. "yes...please" She said. Casey got on his knees in front of her, and started to untie her feet. A few minutes later he got up, the belt that had her feet bound was in his hands, he dropped onto the ground, then took the chain again "shall we go now princess?" He smiled; Sammy blushed and nodded her head "thank you..." She muttered.

Sammy looked over at Marisa who had her hands on Danny's shoulders, and was jumping up and down fully untied. She clearly had Danny annoyed, but he didn't look like he was going to crack any time soon. "Missy wants fudge balls! Fudge balls! Fudge balls! Fudge balls!" Marisa said, using Danny's shoulders to jump higher into the air. Danny was slowly making his way over to one of the corners as if Marisa didn't exist. When he got to the corner, he finally turned around, and smirked at Marisa, taking both her arms pinning them to the wall next to her. "Missy..is such a noisy brat" He said, licking over her neck. Marisa let out a soft whimper, pulling at her hands. "And Master is such a cruel Meany" She said.

Danny smirked, and let go of Marisa's hands. Then walked over to the side of the room, Marisa looked at him confused, as he pulled a curtain across one third of the room, hiding Marisa and him from everyone else. Loud music started to play, drowning out Marisa and Danny's voices.

.

..

OKAY...so sorry about the short chapter ...x.x

its just thatttttt i wont be able to update tomorow, and soo i decided to do this today

anyways...please rewvieww!

and tell me what you think so far~


End file.
